bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Very Silly Songs!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Very Silly Songs! Transcript (scene opens with Larry wearing gym clothes and surrounded by gym stuff; workout music begins to play) Larry: Hey kids. I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the very first VeggieTales Workout video. (begins to dance) Larry: I hope you're ready to sweat, I know I am. Now hop to the left. Now hop to the right. And hop to the front, to the back, and one more time. Now if you don't have a trampoline at home, you can just use a couple of slinkies and an old rug. (Larry jumps on the trampoline) Larry: Now what you want to do is squeeze and jump, and squeeze and jump, and squeeze and jump, and squeeze and oh my!!! And squeeze and Ouch! And squeeze and oof! Bob! Bob! (Larry begins to hit the cupboard above him over and over again and calls out to Bob) (Bob the Tomato walks on out) Bob: I think Larry is a little confused. Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape. What we're gonna do is play some of our favorite VeggieTales songs and put the words on the bottom of the screen... like this. (Bob turns his head to the French Peas) Bob: (clears throat) Okay boys, are you ready? Jean-Claude: Mai oui Monsieur Bob. Phillipe: We were born ready. Jean-Claude: Here we go and a one and a two. (The peas jump on Qwerty's keyboard to demonstrate the lyrics while Bob sings a song for example) Bob: (singing) VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales... (speaking) See? It's just that easy. Just sing the words on the bottom of the screen. (Bob realizes that the peas are still on the keyboard) Bob: (to the peas) Alright guys...that's enough...guys...hey...hey peas! Peas! Larry: BOB! Hey! BOB! Jean-Claude: Oh, I am feeling woozy... Larry: BOB! Bob: Roll tape! Oh dear. Jean Claude: Jane! Stop this crazy thing! (The workout tape ends and the first set of songs begin) (First there was, VeggieTales Theme Song, I Can Be Your Friend, Dance of the Cucumber, The Forgiveness Song, The Water Buffalo Song and God Is Bigger. But next for Larry's Home Improvement video.) (scene opens with Larry wearing construction gear and surrounded by construction tools) Larry: Hey kids. I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the very first VeggieTales Home Improvement video. I hope you're ready to monkey wrench, I know I am. (Larry gets to fix the sink with a wrench.) Larry: What we're gonna do today is change that old leaky fixture on the sink. Were gonna replace it by a new one which will be quite attractive, and last for years to come. (Before Larry fixes it with a wrench) Larry: Oh, and by the way, it's important with any plumbing job to shut off the water supply. So I had my assistant Jimmy turn off the water to the kitchen. (When Larry pushes the wrench really hard until Jimmy comes) Jimmy (OS): Oh, you mean the kitchen sink? (Water pops out of the sink with Larry and Jimmy was here on the countertop.) Jimmy: I thought this was bathrooms and decks. Larry (OS): Bob!!! (The second Home Improvement tape ends and the second set of songs begin) (Second there was Love My Lips, Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?, Stand Up! and The Hairbrush Song. Later, Bob tells them for his newest song, "The New and Improved Bunny Song".) Bob: Now kids, we're gonna sing along with one of my favorite songs, The Bunny Song. Jean-Claude (OS): Monsieur Bob! We're not supposed to sing ze Bunny Song! Bob: Oh ho ho, thank you for putting that out, Jean-Claude. But this is the New and Improved Bunny Song. This is the one we're supposed to sing. Jean-Claude (OS): I see. (Then later, the title is The New and Improved Bunny Song.) Mr. Nezzer: (singing) The bunny. The bunny. Whoa! I ate the bunny! I didn't eat my soup or my bread, just the bunny! The bunny. The bunny. Oh! I love the bunny! But now I feel sick in the head from the bunny! I didn't eat my salad, I didn't eat my steak! I had too much candy! Got a tummy ache! I need to eat good food to help me to grow. I'll obey my momma 'cuz she loves me so! Ya, I'll go to church, and I'll go to school! That stuff is important, and I ain't no fool!! Asparagus Singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny I don't wanna tell ya a joke that is funny I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny I don't wanna play on a day that is sunny I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny Mr. Nezzer (OS): (speaking; simultaneously with the Asparagus Singers) No no no no, girls! No, that's wrong! I learned my lesson! Oh, you're gonna get tummy aches! Now you stop singin' that stuff! Listen here, girls! Oh, no! (Mr. Nezzer reappears back on screen) Mr. Nezzer: (singing) The bunny. The bunny. Whoa! I ate the bunny! I didn't eat my soup or my bread, just the bunny! The bunny. The bunny. Oh! I love the bunny! But now I feel sick in the head...from the bunny! (Song ends, but next for Larry's Success Video.) Larry: Hey kids. I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the very first VeggieTales success video. Are you ready to make millions of dollars in real estate with no money down? I know I am. Bob: Larry! Larry: Yeah Bob? Bob: Don't you see? This is a sing-along video! Larry: Oh! A sing along video. I love sing along videos. That's where you put the words on the bottom of the screen so people can sing along at home, right? Bob: Yes. Larry: Oh, the kids are gonna like that! What song should we do first? Bob: Never mind. Larry: What? Hey, Bob. Guess what? I bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. Bob: You did what? (Last time for success video and the new song starts.) (Now, the song is The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. And that's the ending.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts